


Maybe I Like This Roller Coaster

by Sxymami0909



Series: Dydia Season 4 Tags [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Has Feelings, Derek Needs To Use His Words, F/M, Fighting, Sassy Derek, Sassy Lydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-10 00:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2003271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxymami0909/pseuds/Sxymami0909
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something new attacks Beacon Hills and Lydia throws herself into the mix to help the pack to Derek’s chagrin. So the former alpha saves her to the dismay of Beacon Hills resident Banshee. She protests loudly and really there is only one way he can think of to shut her up. (Title from ‘Diet Mountain Dew’ by Lana Del Rey)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe I Like This Roller Coaster

**Author's Note:**

> Request: from Anonymous Dydia fighting like crazy but end up making out for the first time?! Pretty please? *__*

Lydia shoved open the front door to her house, the loud angry sound of heels hitting the floor heavily filling the foyer of her home as she slammed the door closed only to have the irate werewolf behind her catch it in his outstretched hand before it could bang into his head. Lydia heard him grunt and she ignored the sound, it served him right.

She reached up and pulled a stray leaf from her hair, several stray pieces falling from the practically lopsided bun in her hair.

Derek scowled as he shut the door and followed the livid redhead further into the house, “Can you stop walking away from me?” He asked exasperation clear in his voice.

“I figured you would have taken the hint when I drove away from the preserve without you!” She snapped over her shoulder as she made her way into the kitchen and walked straight to the sink. She reached forward grabbing a wash cloth and turning on the facet so she could wet it with some warm water.

“You’re being ridiculous,” Derek stated matter-of-factly as he finally made his way into the kitchen and came to a stop several feet behind her, crossing his arms over his chest.

Lydia shut he facet, squeezed the excess water out of the cloth and then turned so she was facing Derek. “ _I’m_ being ridiculous? You threw me off a cliff!” She shrieked as she brought the cloth up to her dirty peach silk blouse. She was covering in mud, leaves and god knew what else.

Derek sighed, “Don’t be dramatic, it was merely a deep incline and you landed on a bed of leaves, I made sure.” He told her simply.

Lydia glared daggers at the wolf in front of her as she wiped furiously at the fabric of her shirt. Ever since the night Derek came to her house to thank her for helping him when he was the younger version of himself they’d been spending time together. A few nights here and there, talking, researching, attempting to learn more about her powers and why the color of his eyes had changed.

And Lydia genuinely enjoyed spending time with him, or she used to before he got so damn overprotective. She let out a frustrated growl and tossed the cloth on the counter before turning back to face Derek, hands on her hips, a large wet spot against her shirt. “I don’t need you to fight my battles for me. I am perfectly capable of handling myself.” She stated petulantly.

Derek lifted an eyebrow at her, “Really?” His gaze roamed over her body briefly before once again meeting her gaze, “Scott called to tell you there’s a new supernatural creature in town that’s on the dead pool list with all of us and you show up to help in that,” he motioned to her outfit, “In what world is that prepared to take care of yourself?” He asked baffled how she could walk let alone run in four inch heels.

Lydia blinked, “All of a sudden you have issues with my wardrobe? I _always_ dress like this.” She was so beyond baffled by his behavior the past couple of weeks and Lydia had, had just about enough of his growly big brother routine.

“It’s impractical for fighting; you were nearly eaten alive tonight! If I hadn’t tossed you aside you very well could have been. Scott, Kira, Malia, Stiles and I had it handled.”

Lydia pursed her lips, her gaze growing even frostier than it was moments before, “So now you’re telling me the pack doesn’t even need me that basically I’m useless.” She jerked her hand out and pointed to the hallway, “Get out Derek, _now_.”

Derek opened his mouth and then closed it not sure how this argument had gotten so out of hand. “No, I’m not leaving and that’s not what I’m saying.” He let out a frustrated growl and shifted towards her, “I’m saying you’re important. I got you out of the way because we can’t afford to lose you, for someone so smart you’re being awfully dense.” He responded with a frown.

Lydia’s hands clenched at her sides, eyes turning to slits. If looks could kill Derek Hale would be sick feet under. “You are fast approaching a wolfsbane laced breaking wheel.” She threatened.

Derek cocked his head to the side, “Learning about the middle ages in history?” He inquired a hint of amusement in his gaze.

Lydia grabbed the mud covered cloth from the counter and pelted it at Derek, a sharp disgruntled noise leaving her throat when he caught it. “Get out!”

Derek sighed and moved closer to her letting the cloth fall onto the counter as he paused in front of her, “Lydia,” he said her name in the form of a sigh and she was already shaking her head. His brows drew together, agitation taking hold of him for once. “I don’t understand why you’re making such a big deal out of this. I helped you, just like I help Scott and Stiles. Why are you getting so angry with me?”

“Because,” she reached forward and shoved him, the action moving him exactly a quarter of an inch, “You were helping me because you didn’t think I could protect myself. Because you think I’m some weak, stupid, damsel in distress and that’s just not--”

Lydia’s words were abruptly cut off by the feel of Derek’s lips against hers. Her eyes widened briefly a hint of shock traveling through her.

Derek wrapped his arm around her back drawing her body into his with a quick tug. He moved his mouth over hers slowly at first giving her a chance to push him away and slap him if she chose too, which honestly he wouldn’t be surprised about. What he was surprised about however was the way after a minute; her hand slid up his arm and gripped the back of his neck as her lips started moving with his.

His body was solid against hers and Lydia couldn’t help the way her heartbeat picked up speed. It had been so long since she’d been close to anyone, let alone an attractive male. Her free hand slid slowly down his chest and curled into his shirt as she deepened the kiss, moaning softly into his mouth.

Derek returned the kiss one of his hands reaching up and cupping her cheek even as his other hand found its way to her waist. His hand rested just below the fabric of her shirt, fingers flexing against her flesh. He could hear the elevated sound of her heart and it made his answer in kind. It had been a long time since he’d kissed someone, excluding the younger version of himself and Kate. Derek didn’t count that.

He used his larger body to guide Lydia back until she hit the counter. He broke the kiss his thumb brushing over her cheek as he held her gaze not entirely sure what to say.

Lydia’s lips were slightly swollen from the kiss, her breathing heavy as she sucked in a sharp breath very aware of his body invading her personal space. “You kissed me,” she accused, “I can’t believe you--” her words were once again cute off as Derek dipped his head and captured her lips in a hungry kiss.

Seconds later she felt the heat from his large hands as they gripped the backs of her thighs and lifted her onto the counter with barely any effort. She slid her hands up his arms and cupped both of his cheeks as she returned the kiss with enthusiasm.

Derek nipped lightly at her lip as he broke the kiss shifting his mouth to her jaw and then lower to her pulse point. He sucked the skin into his mouth and the sound that left her throat had him shifting forward between her thighs and gripping her back as she arched into him. Her scent was intoxicating. Had he known she smelled this amazing he might have tried this sooner instead of being so worried about ruining the friendship they’d built.

Lydia angled her head to the side giving him better access to her neck as she threaded her fingers through his hair, “Jesus,” she mumbled as she felt his other hand on the skin of her thigh, her skirt riding up slightly with all the movement. God, his mouth. Lydia moaned and then tugged his head away from her neck making him let out a low growl.

Derek watched her for a minute his own breathing labored, but before he could say anything her lips were on his and they were moving furiously, molding against his, biting, soothing, sucking. His grip tightened on her, hands running over skin and clothes as the sound of heavy breathing filled the room.

It wasn’t until the blaring sound of Derek’s cell phone ripped through their frantic make-out session on the counter that either one of them pulled apart. Derek stepped back, eyes wide as he stared at Lydia. Her hair was slightly mused; lips plump and well kissed, and her lightly muddied clothes disheveled looking very much like a walking, talking fantasy.

Lydia opened and closed her mouth once, then twice and finally gave up speaking for the moment since it seemed that wasn’t happening for her. She watched Derek as he fumbled inside his pocket and pulled out his phone.

“Hello,” Derek’s brows drew together, “Yea, okay. Bye.” He ended the call and slipped his phone back into his pocket. He shifted on his feet and glanced at Lydia. “It was Scott. He needs some help.”

Lydia arched an eyebrow, “And you’re going to help him.” She stated.

Derek rubbed the back of his neck and nodded, “It’s what I do.”

The room was silent save for them breathing. Derek pressed his lips together. He wasn’t sure what to do.

Lydia could see the struggle on his face and she rolled her eyes, “It doesn’t look like you’re leaving,” she commented.

Derek grunted, “I am, I’m just…nothing. Forget it. I’ll see you around,” he said with a shake of his head and turned to go.

Lydia swallowed hard, still sitting on the counter where he’d put her. “Make sure you bring M&M’s when you come over for this week’s movie,” she called out, “And Derek?”

He paused a slow grin sliding across his lips, but he didn’t turn to face her, “Hmm?”

“Make it a movie we’ve seen.” Lydia told him, the implication clear in her voice.

Derek nodded, “I’ll see you on Saturday. And Lydia,” he finally glanced over his shoulder and caught her gaze.

“Hmm?” She lifted her brows in his direction.

“No more jumping into the middle of a fight without a way to defend yourself.”

Lydia tilted her head to the side watching him for a minute before nodded her head. “Deal.” She replied, her tone light. “I’ll see you Saturday.”

Derek stayed there, looking at her for another minute before nodding and heading for the door, not entirely sure what just happened, but not even a little sorry about it.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on **[Tumblr](http://reportergirl13.tumblr.com/)** and I am currently taking Teen Wolf requests through my ask box. :)


End file.
